Rebirth
by Lord Chaos
Summary: *UPDATE!* Sephiroth puts the first move on Aeris. A very Sephiroth/Aeris romance in later chapters. Rating for later chapters. Please R&R!
1. Rebirth

Lord Chaos: I do not own Final Fantasy 7. Unfortunately.  
  
----The Rebirth----  
  
Sephiroth awoke with a pounding headache. Or was he awake? As he looked around, he noticed people sitting at a high desk, surrounding him.  
"Sephiroth?" asked the voice of a young girl from beside him. The silver-haired man turned and noticed the girl he had killed. Her name eluded him for a moment, until he remembered: Aeris.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, "Where is here, for that matter?"  
"This is the Chamber of the Cetra. This is...this is where we'll be judged on whether or not we get to go on to...to the afterlife." Aeris whispered. Sephiroth nodded.  
"We, the judges of lives, have been called here for a very special case," said the Cetra who seemed to be in charge. The others nodded. "We have been called to decide if the last two Cetra, Sephiroth and Aeris, may enter the afterlife." The other Cetra at the desk nodded in agreement.  
"I, the lead judge, have decided that in atonement, Sephiroth shall be given a new body upon the Planet, and shall find a way to atone for his sins. As a spiritual guide, Aeris shall also be revived, in order to guide Sephiroth through his atoning. Are all of you in agreement?" the Cetra leader asked. The other Cetra again nodded. "Then it is decided. Sephiroth and Aeris shall be revived in order for Sephiroth to atone." Aeris gasped, and Sephiroth nodded.  
"Wait, don't I get a say in-" Aeris started to say, but she was cut off when she vanished. Sephiroth felt a dull, tingling sensation in his spirit, and he faded away.  
  
~Arrival on the Planet~  
  
Sephiroth looked around. He was not at the place he had died, contrary to his expectation. Instead, he was standing next to Aeris on a large cliff overlooking Nibelheim.  
"Sephiroth?" Aeris whispered. The older man turned to look at her.  
"Yes?"  
"Are we really...alive?" she asked. Sephiroth nodded.  
"I believe so," he said, "But I've changed. I don't have my Jenova cells."  
"That's good, right?" Aeris asked.  
"I suppose," Sephiroth said, turning to look at her. For the first time, it occured to him how lovely her softly curving chest, her long auburn hair, and her shapely legs.  
"Maybe we should go down into town?" the young woman said, more of a question than a suggestion. Sephiroth shrugged.  
"If you want," he said. Aeris's hand gently slid into his, and the older man's heart skipped a beat. As he led the young woman down the cliff's trail, his mind went over the speech of the Cetra Judges.  
  
~Nibelheim~  
  
When Sephiroth and Aeris arrived in Nibelheim, the first thing they noticed was how people moved away from the former SOLDIER general. Aeris led Sephiroth through the streets, until she reached a house that she identified as Cloud's. She knocked on the door, and the two of them stood on the doorstep as they heard someone inside say 'Coming.'  
Cloud opened the door and his eyes widened. "Aeris!" He exclaimed, "How...when...where...why...?" Aeris put her hand to her mouth.  
"We'll explain later," she said, and Cloud turned to look at Sephiroth.  
"You," he growled, "How dare you come here after what you tried." Sephiroth raised a hand to silence him.  
"As Aeris said, we'll explain later," the older man said, "All we want now is to eat and rest."  
"You have no right to enter this house," Cloud snarled, "Get out."  
  
~Chapter 1 End~  
Lord Chaos: I left off there, since I want some input before doing more. Please R&R! 


	2. Love Blossoms

Lord Chaos: Okay, we last left off with Cloud telling Sephiroth to leave. Of course, you already knew that. But still, I don't own FFVII, or any characters except my own, which come into play in later chapters. But I'm still making no money off of this.  
~Chapter 2~  
  
"What makes you think you have the right to keep me from entering?" Sephiroth asked, "Since Aeris and I are together, if she enters, I enter."  
Cloud's gaze moved from Sephiroth to Aeris and back. "Is this true, Aeris?" he asked. Aeris nodded.  
"Yes, Sephiroth was revived to atone for his sins. The Cetra revived me as his spiritual guide, to help him atone. So, if he goes, I go." she said. Cloud growled, but consented to allow them in.  
"Well, then, you two will undoubtedly want to rest and eat. I'll ask Tifa to fix you something," he snarled, "But don't go anywhere!" Aeris nodded and slid one of her arms through Sephiroth's. Cloud's teeth ground together as he stormed out of the room.  
"Aeris, you don't need to..." Sephiroth said quietly. Aeris looked up at him.  
"But I want to." she said. The older man blinked once, and started leaning down. Aeris started to gasp, but she was cut off when Sephiroth's lips connected with hers. His tongue sought entry into her mouth, and she was too surprised to deny him. They stood there for a moment, entwined, until Cloud walked back in. He stomped up to the two of them and pulled back his fist. Sephiroth released Aeris from the kiss, and as Cloud stuck, grabbed the younger man's hand and squeezed. A crunch indicated that Cloud's knuckles had cracked. Aeris winced at that, and Sephiroth released Cloud's hand.  
"Son of a..." Cloud swore loudly, just as Tifa entered. She gasped and dropped the key she had been carrying.  
"S-S-Sephiroth!" She stammered, "That's impossible! Cloud killed you!"  
"And the Cetra Judges brought me back to atone," the older man said, shrugging, "As well as reviving Aeris to be my spiritual guide during my atonement."  
"Aeris! You're back too!" Tifa cried, running towards the young auburn-haired girl. Aeris opened her arms and caught Tifa in an embrace.  
"Glad to see you, too," she said, "How are you and Cloud getting along?"  
Tifa blushed bright red. "Well, we were thinking about getting married..." she said. The blush vanished as she looked up at Sephiroth. "What are you doing with Aeris? Don't tell me the two of you are in love." Sephiroth opened his mouth to reply, but Aeris beat him to it.  
"Well...he did just kiss me..." she said, blushing a deep shade of crimson. Tifa gasped.  
"No way!" she said, "And you just let him kiss you?" Aeris blushed a deeper shade.  
"It was kind of pleasant, to tell the truth," the young woman said, looking up at Sephiroth. The older man was still glaring daggers at Cloud.  
"I don't care what you think of it, Aeris, he's a monster!" Cloud exclaimed. Sephiroth growled something unintelligible.  
"Cloud, be nice, if he's in love with Aeris, he must've changed..." Tifa reasoned, but Cloud held up a hand. "Sephiroth, I challenge you to a duel!" he shouted. Sephiroth looked at Cloud for a moment, and nodded.  
"I accept," he said, "We'll fight."  
  
~End Chapter 2~  
Lord Chaos: Again, please please PLEASE R&R! It will get more romantic in later chapters, I promise, as well as some stuff for Cloud-Tifa fans! And I also promise that the other characters will come in later chapters, okay? Until then! 


End file.
